


Just Grab Her and Go

by kookykoi



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, F/M, Zombie AU, fosterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies are attacking and it's up to the Avengers to stop them from destroying everything. Thor just has one person to take care of first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Grab Her and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt sent to me by one of my favourite writing partners on Tumblr but I thought I would share it with people here too.
> 
> It's a one-shot, although I may come back to this kind of verse again because of reasons; zombie related reasons!
> 
> It's something silly and fun and I hope you enjoy it.

Time was running out. They needed to evacuate immediately or risk being overrun with the hoard of the fleshing eating undead that were headed directly towards them.

Thor knew all of this all too well as Steve and Tony barked orders over the comms link at him and the other Avengers. Tony was the eye in the sky, keeping track of the hoard as they began to flood the city and directing Hulk towards the worst of the problem so the big guy could smash as many as possible. Steve was on the ground, in charge of getting as many civilians out as he could manage. He had allowed Thor to go after one civilian in particular: Jane.

Thor found Jane exactly where he expected to find her: in her lab. She was rushing around, trying to save as much of her research as she could.

"Jane, we need to leave now," Thor said as he marched into the main lab area, for once not caring if he knocked into anything or disturbed any of Jane’s equipment. She ignored him, of course she did. That’s what she did when working. She had a knack of zoning every other little distraction out of her mind and focus solely on her current task.

"Thor, we need you down here. Just grab her and go," Steve’s voice barked in Thor’s earpiece.

"Copy that," Thor barked back, annoyed he didn’t have more time to get Jane on the move. His usual tactics for getting her away from her work weren’t going to work this time. Gently whispered promises of the different ways he was going to make her scream out his name did not seem the most fitting thing to do given the current situation. "Jane, put the telescope down and come with me, please. Otherwise you will give me no choice and you will not be happy about what I will do."

Jane tried to wave him away, not even turning her head to look at him as she fiddled with the telescope, still looking into it up at the sky and muttering about measurements to herself.

Thor rolled his eyes as Steve and the others continued to shout at each other over the comms link. It was obviously that Thor was needed elsewhere but he was not leaving without Jane.

"I know you’re not listening to me right now because you are stubborn, but I want to apologise for what I am about to do, my love." Thor strode over to Jane who barely acknowledged his presence as she scribbled something into her notebook.

Thor crouched slightly, put his arms around her and lifted her up and put her over his shoulder, causing her to yelp and scream out loud. A string of obscenities that would normally make Jane blush flew out of her mouth as Thor carried her out of the lab. He smirked, making note that if they managed to get out of the city in one piece, he would be reminding her of this the first opportunity he got.

"I have Jane; on my way now," Thor said into the comms link, receiving countless amounts of ‘copies’ from Steve and the rest of the team. As fast as he could, Thor went down the stairs still with Jane ungracefully over his shoulder, still with her shouting various insults at him. "I did ask for your forgiveness before I grabbed you. Plus you had been given very definite orders to leave the lab before I showed up," Thor told her. Apparently she wasn’t impressed with that as even more protests were screamed out at him.

He burst through the emergency exit on the ground floor and found the van with a SHIELD logo on the side waiting for him, exactly where he asked them to wait. An agent opened the back door and Thor put the very angry Jane into the van. He grabbed her face and quietened her words with a deep kiss. “For the love of the Nine Realms, do not take your anger out on these agents,” Thor asked as Jane pouted at him.

"Get her to safety," he ordered the agents who nodded before getting into the front of the van, ready to drive it away from the city. Thor gave Jane one more kiss, "see you soon, my love." He closed the van doors before Jane could protest, or worse escape, and watched as the van drove off.

He said a silent prayer to the All-Father that she would be safe as he held out his hand and summoned Mjolnir to him. Once his trusty hammer had come back to him, he shot off into the sky to aid the rest of the Avengers against the zombies.


End file.
